


Signing Off On A Masterpiece

by flannelwearingangel (streetcornertwoam)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcornertwoam/pseuds/flannelwearingangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks Dean into going to a spa to get a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signing Off On A Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok so...this is my first Destiel fic. It's been probably 5-6 years since I even wrote fanfiction, and it was...rather different then, so if this sucks I'm sorry. Also unbeta'd
> 
> I vaguely got the idea from an episode of IT Crowd. And that's also where the title comes from, it's hilarious to me and probably only to me but that's ok.
> 
> Also sorry in advance for my probably terrible writing about spas. I've never been to one or had a massage, so y'know...I just sorta winged it. So if it's completely not how things work then y'know, my bad ha. And yes this typically wouldn't happen at a well respected spa but shhhhh, it's a fic. Alright anyway...without further ado...here's the fic

“C’mon Dean, it’ll be good for you!”

“I already told you no, Sam. Thanks but no thanks,” Dean says while sitting on his couch trying to watch TV. It’s kind of hard to focus though when your moose of a brother won’t leave you alone about something that you’ve already told him no about.

“You’ll really enjoy it, I promise. I’ve already paid for everything, all you have to do is show up.” Sam was trying his best to be cajoling, using his goddamn puppy eyes and everything.

“If it’s already paid for then why don’t you go,” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam gave him an unimpressed look. “Because Dean you actually really need this. You’ve been really stressed and tense lately. All you do is work, eat, and sleep. You need to relax a little bit.”

Dean knew that Sam was right, at least a little bit. He had been working really hard at the garage lately. It hadn’t left much time for a personal life. But that was fine…Dean was ok with that. Really, he was. Okay, so maybe he sometimes missed going down to the Roadhouse and having some beers his friends. He was getting older though, and sometimes you had to let things like that go.

“Dude I already told you, I’m not going. I appreciate it I really do, but I just don’t feel comfortable with the thought of a stranger rubbing me all over.”

Sam gave him a pointed look.

“Hey! Those weren’t strangers…ok, well…they were sorta strangers. But I talked to them a bit before any…rubbing happened. And besides, you know I haven’t done that with anyone in a long time now.”

“No I know that, Dean. But that’s another reason that I think you need to go get this massage. It’ll help you relax, and just feel all around better. Maybe you’ll feel like going and doing things again.”

He knew that Sam wasn’t going to give up on this easily. He could be pretty damn stubborn when he wanted to be. Then again, so could Dean. And there was absolutely no way in hell he was gonna go to some spa and let some stranger put their hands all over him. Nope, no way…not happening.

\------------

“Hello and welcome to Heaven on Earth spa! My name is Anna, what can I help you with today?”

Dean couldn’t stop looking around the lobby. It really was rather beautiful and peaceful inside. The name was honestly kind of cheesy, but it was sorta fitting in a way. Once he was done looking around and reached the front desk he addressed the bubbly red head.

“Huh? Oh yea hi. Um, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. My brother set me up with some sort of massage today?”

As he talked she nodded along, and looked it up on the computer. “Oh yes, here it is! You’re a little early, but that’s ok. Follow me and I’ll show you around.”

As they walked she pointed out different rooms and areas to him. There were so many things you could get done here. And while some of them sounded vaguely intriguing Dean was pretty sure he’d not be returning any time soon. He still half listened and tried to seem polite and interested in what she was saying. He saw all kinds of people walking around in big white fluffy robes. _Maybe this spa thing isn’t so bad_ , Dean thought to himself. He loved a good robe.

Finally they reached a room and Anna turned and opened the door. “Here you are, sir. Make yourself comfortable and one of our masseuses will join you shortly.”

“Yea…thanks.” Dean said with a slight wave, and with that she left to return to her spot at the front desk. He decided while he was waiting he should look around the room. There was a big massage table in the middle, it looked comfy enough. There were more white fluffy towels, water, and all different kinds of oils. He started to pick one up to smell it when he heard the door open. Flustered he tried to put the bottle back but ended up knocking more over. Then he heard a deep chuckle from behind.

“Hello, my name is Castiel. I assume that you’re my next appointment?” Dean couldn’t believe how sexy that voice was, all deep and gravelly. Easily one of the hottest voices he’d ever heard. When he turned around he saw one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever laid eyes on. Dark messy hair, incredibly blue eyes, full pink lips, slight stubble on his jaw. He had a slight smirk on his face, and that’s when Dean remembered that he’d been caught looking at and knocking over a bunch of the oils.

He quickly walks over to shake his hand. “Y-yes, hi. I’m Dean. I’m here to get a massage. I mean…obviously that’s why I’m here. So…yes…massage...” God he sounded like an idiot. And he was still shaking the dudes hand. Dean quickly drops his hand, and tries to make it seem totally normal and natural. Keep it together. The guy isn’t _that_ hot.

Except oh yea, he _totally fucking is._

Castiel’s eyes were glimmering with barely contained mirth, “Hello Dean,” another small smile, “alright well now that we have that sorted, as I said my name is Castiel and I will be your masseuse for today. If you would like to strip down to your comfort level, and lay down on the table I will return in a moment. Here is a sheet that you can use to cover up with once you’re ready to lie down.”

He handed Dean the sheet, and as he took it he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yea, ok…I’ll uh…just…get undressed then…”

And with another smirk, Castiel left the room so Dean could get undressed. He needed to chill out. This wasn’t that big of a deal. He was just a guy. A really hot guy. A really hot guy that was going to be putting his hands all over Dean’s body. Shit. Fuck. Ok, this is fine. People do this everyday, no big deal. He just has to try not to make even more of a fool out of himself. No need to make the guy feel awkward. He probably gets hit on all the time. And this isn’t one of “those” kind of spas. Not that Dean is necessarily entirely against “those” kind of spas, but this isn’t one and he isn’t going to make the guy feel weird ‘cause Dean thinks he’s hot.

As he’s thinking all this he’s taking off his clothes, and folding them up and putting them on a chair. Just as he’s slipped off his boxers he remembers that Cas said to ‘undress to his comfort level’. He had intended on keeping his boxers on, but well…they’re already off so, let’s just go with it. He’s also very much not thinking about how he just called the hot guy ‘Cas’ in his head. _Don’t even know the guy 5 minutes and you’re already giving him a nickname, nice Winchester._

Dean gets the sheet settled around himself and prepares to lay down on the table and get comfortable waiting for Cas to come back. He doesn’t have to wait too long before he hears the door opening again. At Cas clearing his throat, he gets onto his elbows and tries to turn and look at him.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting,” Castiel says cheeks looking a little pink.

Giving one of his best smiles Dean says, “No worries, I uh…kinda spaced when getting undressed so I hadn’t been laying here too long.” Why does he keep saying these things out loud? He’s not normally this flustered around attractive people. Hopefully there won’t be much more talking so he can try to retain some of his cool.

“Ah, is this your first time having a massage? I can turn on some music if you like, it may help you to put you a bit more at ease.” Castiel says as he’s walking over to the iPod deck ready to turn on what Dean assumes is meant to be relaxing harp sounds or whatever the hell they play in spas.

Chuckling slightly Dean says, “Nah man it’s cool, don’t think you’d have the kind of music that I’d be into. And yea this is my first time getting a massage…well, from uh…a professional anyway.”

Another one of those small smiles lights up his face, “Alright, as long as you’re sure. And I feel honored to be your first.” At Dean’s smirk Castiel quickly amends, “I-I mean first professional massage…of course.”

“Of course,” Dean says with a small smile and perhaps a bit of pride. _Maybe I’m not the only one who’s a bit flustered here._

“Okay then, shall we proceed?”

Lying down once more Dean says, “Proceed away.”

Dean has his head resting on his folded arms facing away from Castiel. Just as he’s about to open his mouth and ask him if he’s gonna start or what he feels two strong hands start to rub his shoulders. They feel warm and slightly slick, he must be using one of those oils that Dean was looking at earlier. Whatever it is, it feels amazing. He’s just about to say so when Cas rubs a particularly tense spot and he lets out a guttural moan.

“You’ve got a lot of tension built up in your shoulders here. If you don’t mind my asking what do you do for a living?”

Slightly embarrassed by the moan he just let out Dean replies, “I uh…I work on cars. I’m a mechanic…I own my own garage that my Uncle Bobby left to me after he passed.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Castiel replies, “I envy you though. I may be good with my hands, but not when it comes to cars.” He slightly chuckles as he says this.

Another soft moan, “Really dude? I grew up around cars, so it all comes pretty easy to me. If you ever have any trouble though just drop by and I can help you out, Singer Auto Shop is the name of the place. You can just call ahead or drop by anytime. Just ask for me, Dean Winchester, and I’ll do what I can to help.”

“I just may have to take you up on that, Dean.” Dean really hoped he would. Even if he wasn’t having car problems. He wanted to say as much, but he didn’t know the guy that well so he just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the feel of Castiel’s hands rubbing all over his back.

It stayed fairly quiet after that, excepting the few sounds that Dean kept emitting without giving his body permission to. He was practically a puddle of goo on the table. He was so glad Sam talked him into this, he could definitely be convinced to come back and get another massage. That is, as long as Castiel was the one giving it.

At this point Cas had rubbed and squeezed every part of his back, shoulders, and neck. Dean hadn’t felt this good in a long time, and he was getting so lost in the feeling of Cas’ hands on his body when Cas leaned down and half whispered in his ear, “I’m going to move the sheet and work on your glutes and legs now, if that’s ok?”

“Uhn-huh…,” was Dean’s vaguely unintelligible reply. He hadn’t really understood what Castiel was asking, but he could probably ask Dean just about anything and he would have agreed to it. The next thing Dean knew he felt air hitting his ass and his thighs. He tensed vaguely and apparently Castiel noticed.

“Dean, are you okay? You did say this was alright, did you not?” Cas sounded concerned, and Dean didn’t want to make the guy feel like he’d done something wrong. So he quickly responded with, “Oh n-no, yea…it’s fine. I-I just, uh…the air, it…felt chillier than I was expecting it to. Sorry, you can keep going.”  
“Okay then…if you’re certain.” Cas still didn’t sound entirely convinced, but he did start to massage his thigh and calf muscles.

“Yea man…just keep rubbing away…” Dean froze again and could feel himself turning pink. He then heard Castiel chuckle, which made it both better and worse. There must be something in the air in this spa that making Dean say all these weird things that’d he’d never normally say. Yea that must be it. It’s something in the air. Dean is smooth. Dean is one suave son of a bitch. This has nothing at all to do with the super attractive guy rubbing his hands all over his body. Nope, not that at all.

That is until Castiel moves his hands to Dean’s ass, and then everything flies out of Dean’s brain so fast. It’s not even like it’s inherently sexual, he’s just doing his job. There are muscles there, this is just him working Dean’s muscles and helping him to feel better. Yea…that’s all. And he was doing a helluva job of it. He was trying so hard to keep the moans to a minimum. Dean was sure that Castiel was probably more or less used to it, you couldn’t always help it after all but still. He just needed to keep thinking about things that weren’t Cas rubbing his hands everywhere. And so very near to somewhere else he wished Cas would slip his hands.

_No! Not thinking those thoughts. Not doing it. This is an innocent massage, let the man do his job and then you can worry about…your problem once he’s gone._

Unfortunately his brain and his mouth apparently weren’t working together today.

Cas was rubbing back up his thighs to his ass again when he said, “Alright Dean I think that’ll be all then…”

“NO!” Dean shouted before he had chance to even think about it, “I-I-I-I mean…um…no, I-uh…think you may have uh…missed a…spot…” He had no idea where any of that came from. His mouth had apparently planned a mutiny against his brain and all his better judgment ‘cause it was just saying these things without Dean’s permission.

Finally gaining a bit of his sense back he quickly mumbled, “No I mean…never mind, that was…never mind, I’m good. That was…great…tha-”

Before Dean could finish that sentence however Castiel’s hands were back on him, slowly rubbing up the inside of his thighs. His voice sounding even deeper than before, “Mmmmm…no no, I think you’re right. I think it’s quite…possible I severely overlooked some important places.” He started to rub Dean’s ass again, but this time Castiel’s thumbs came close to his hole and he slowly spread him apart. Dean couldn’t believe this was really happening. Surely he must be dreaming. He obviously had fallen asleep during the massage, and now he was dreaming. Yes that had to be it.

“Like right here…I’m sure you’ve got a lot of…tension built up here, don’t you Dean?” As Cas asked this he was slowly rubbing one of this thumbs around his anus.

“Y-yes…yes please.” Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt a kiss on one of his cheeks.

“Well then,” kiss, “I think,” kiss, “I’m going to,” kiss, “give my hands a small break,” kiss, “and use my mouth for a bit…does that sound,” kiss, “alright with you?” He finished his question with a kiss directly on Dean’s hole.

“F-fuck yes, that’d be more than alright with me.” Dean was practically trembling with want at this point. He couldn’t believe the turn his day just took.

Castiel had Dean get up on his knees and then wasted no time diving in. He started with long, thick licks up and down. Just when Dean was getting used to that, Cas pointed his tongue and entered him.

“Oooh fuck…Cas…” If Dean had thought the massage felt good, this was a whole other thing. Castiel was fucking him with his tongue like his life depended on it. He kept trying to go deeper and deeper, Dean had never known someone with such a long tongue before. It felt incredible.

After a bit Cas added a finger alongside his tongue. Dean knew that his cock was just dripping with pre-cum. If he thought he had been moaning a lot during the massage, it was nothing compared to the noises he was making now. And then when Cas found his prostate, he saw stars. Cas now had two fingers alongside his tongue, and as much as Dean was enjoying this he also knew he wanted more.

“C-aasss…that feels…unf…so fucking good…,” Dean didn’t know if this would be crossing a line or not but worth a shot at least, “think you could use something bigger to help?”

Castiel slowed at that point and removed his tongue. Dean was worried that he’d just completely fucked this whole thing up. He couldn’t just enjoy what was happening, had to go crossing a line and ask for more. God he was an idiot, a royal fucking idi-

“I think I may have something. At least I hope we’re thinking of the same something. How about you go ahead and get on your back and scoot down to the end of the table while I do a few things.” As Cas was saying all of this he was still gently pressing on Dean’s prostate, he was driving him completely crazy. He slowly removed both fingers and Dean tried to flip over and move down and seem as cool as possible. He remained up on his elbows so he could see what exactly Cas was doing, and he wasn’t disappointed. Cas was currently working his pants and his underwear down his legs. The man was truly gorgeous. A slight tan all over, gorgeous stomach, and his thighs…fuck his thighs. He looked like he was a runner, Dean would love to have those thighs wrapped around him any damn day. Maybe some other time when Dean could take his dick into his mouth, Cas could wrap his thighs around his head. Yea that sounded like something that definitely needed to happen. And speaking of his cock, holy shit Dean was practically drooling just looking at it. It wasn’t that much shorter than Dean’s, but his was thicker and he couldn’t wait to have it inside him. He heard Cas clearing his throat and realized he was still staring at the other man’s dick.

Waving a small bottle of lube in his hand Castiel said, “Please lie back down, Dean.”

Dean quickly did as he was asked, and wondered to himself if Cas always carried lube around with him or what. He supposed he shouldn’t really complain if this happened to be a thing that he did on occasion with clients, but he couldn’t help but feel a small jab of jealously at the thought. All thoughts banished away again when he felt a slicked up finger entering him again. One finger quickly became two again, and then that slowly turned into three. It didn’t take too long for Cas to loosen him up, he’d already done quite a good job of that with his tongue.

“Fuck Cas c’mon man, I’m ready.”

Castiel hit his prostate a few more times before removing his fingers. And even though that’s what Dean wanted, he still missed the feeling of them inside him. Before he could miss them for too long though Cas slicked himself up, grabbed hold of his right thigh and put Dean’s left leg over his shoulder. And then he felt Cas at his entrance. He started to slowly push himself inside. Dean was grateful that he was going slow, ‘cause while he had been pretty thoroughly prepped Cas was still pretty big. Finally he was all the way inside and he stayed still for a moment letting Dean get used to the size. Dean however being impatient as usual lifted his hips slightly and said, “Move Cas.”

Castiel made a noise in the back of his throat, Dean definitely wanted to hear that sound again. Slowly he started to pull out, and then he just as slowly went back in. Cas kept up at this slow pace for a few minutes, and while it felt fucking great it was also absolute torture for Dean. “S-shit…you can go faster than that…come on…fuck…harder…,” Dean panted wrapping his leg around Cas’ waist and pulling him as hard as he could into him. Both of them let at deep groans at that, and then it was on.

Cas pulled out of Dean and then immediately slammed back into him again. “Fuck,” Cas’ deep voice groaned out. He then grabbed Dean’s right leg and threw it over his shoulder and then started pounding into Dean. He was hitting his prostate on every other thrust, and Dean was seeing stars. He really hoped that no one could help them ’cause Dean definitely wasn’t being very quite. He couldn’t help all the noises that were coming from him. Cas wasn’t being too quiet either, the room was filled with grunts and moans.

Dean could feel he was getting close, he started to reach his hand down to grab his dick but Cas batted his hand away. He grabbed hold of Dean’s dick and soon his hand and hips were working in tandem.

“Oh fuck…fuck…Cas…I’m gonna…I’m about to-”

“Hmmm…me too, it’s ok Dean…c’mon…come for me.” And with that Dean did. He came all over Cas’ hand and his stomach. And after a few more thrusts he could feel Castiel coming. Just as he was coming back to himself he could feel Cas slipping out, but before he could complain he felt something else.

_Jesus fuck…is that…_

Dean attempted to lift his head to see if he was right and-

_fuuuuuck that’s his tongue oh holy hell…_

Dean couldn’t handle how fucking hot that image was. Cas was licking his own come out of Dean’s ass. Holy fuck, this had to be one of the hottest sexual encounters he’s ever had. And almost before he knew what was happening Castiel was done and he was pulling Dean’s arm so he would sit up, and then they were kissing. And _holy shit_ …he hadn’t swallowed it all yet. There was come and tongues and teeth and fucking christ as first kisses go this had to be the filthiest. And also the absolute best. Wow.

Once they had managed to swallow the come between the two of them, they kept kissing for a few minutes before they pulled apart for some air. They didn’t go too far though, leaning their foreheads together.

“Wow, that was…wow,” Dean said chuckling.

“Ahem, yes…that was definitely…wow. I uh…I hope I was too presumptuous about certain…things.” Castiel said, almost shyly. Dean couldn’t believe that the same guy who just did all that was going to be shy about it now. Fuck this guy was too good to be true.

“Not at all, man. That was seriously awesome. I just hope I didn’t y’know…push you into that or anything. I mean granted I’m not the one that came in here prepared with lube so…heh. So either you were expecting this to happen or like the Boys Scouts you’re always prepared.” Dean tried to say all this with his most charming smile and a small wink.

Castiel blushed even further and then proceeded to say, “Actually neither. When I stepped out of the room earlier I ran into another of the masseuses here. And he said he saw you when you first walked in and was jealous that I ‘got the Ken doll client’ and said that I might need this and then handed me the bottle and proceeded to walk away laughing to himself. He’s uh…a bit of a trickster around here.”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk, “’Ken doll client’, huh? Well I’ve been called many things, but I’m not sure that’s one of them. I think I may need to send this guy a present.”

Cas huffed a laugh, “Oh no don’t do that. Then he may never stop messing with me.”

Castiel’s eyes were twinkling with humor, Dean didn’t want to assume anything but hey he’d already come this far. “Say listen, I know I only came here to get a massage, and what just happened isn’t a thing that would normally happened, but uh…,” and this is when Dean started to get a little bit shy looking anywhere but at Castiel’s face, “maybe we could…I dunno…get a drink or something sometime. Or not. Yea, probably not. That’d probably be a bad id-”  
Cas silenced him with a quick kiss. Dean slowly opened his eyes to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him with barely contained humor, “I’d love to get a drink with you sometime, Dean.”

Dean could barely hold back the smile that lit up his face, “Yea?”

Cas smiled another small smile, nodding his head, “Yes.”

“Ok, cool cool. Um…what are you doing tonight then?”

_Shit. That was probably too soon._

Before he could think about taking it back Cas replied with a smirk on his face, “Hopefully you again.”

Dean pulled him in for another kiss, “I think that can definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end! I hope it wasn't too terrible.
> 
> So anyway, thank you for reading. I uh I have no idea if I'll write anything else. I've had other ideas in the past, but just never did anything about them. But this one wouldn't leave me alone so I finally just said 'fuck it' and wrote it. If you didn't like it, please be kind.


End file.
